


you deserve to show off

by fmylife42



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Family, Fluff, M/M, Pool Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmylife42/pseuds/fmylife42
Summary: jude and zero have a house warming party





	you deserve to show off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the people who can no longer even](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+people+who+can+no+longer+even).



> hi guys! i'm sorry if the story has some grammer issues english is my second langhuge. also this is my very first fanfiction i'd love to know what thought and how can i make it better. i started out with something short and cute hope you enjoy:)

Giving Jude the key to his old house was zero's way of showing him that Jude was the end game, it was zero's way of telling Jude how much he loves him and how serious he is about their relationship.  
Zero loved seeing how passionate Jude was about building a home together. Jude loved working on the house, he would have spent hours over every little detail wanting everything to be perfect. sometimes he would drive zero crazy, worrying and caring about everything but it was worth it, Jude's smile was worth all of it  
"come on just pick one, I can't decide" they were standing in Jude's office. zero had just finished practice and went to see his loving boyfriend, only to find a very excited Jude shoving colored papers to his face "they're all white what's the difference?" zero said amused by Jude's excitement ,as he threw his bag on the floor and sat on Jude's chair "for the thousand time they're not all white, only this one's white, this is cream and this egg shell that's three completely different colors" he said while pointing at the colors "just because you gave it a different name doesn't make a different colors, last time I checked cream and egg shells were white" zero was slightly teasing Jude. He put his legs on the table and Jude came to stand in front of him pretending to not care about it. "fine, if you don't care than just pick one" Jude didn't say it in a way that was supposed to offend Zero ,but he sensed that Jude felt unappreciated so he got to stand in front of Jude, and rested his hands on Jude's hips "hey, of course I care" he said with the most calming voice he could make "but honestly Jude I know you're trying to make everything perfect but nothing ever is, I don't care about what shade of white the walls would be, all I care about is starting a life with you in a new place of aware own, even if it looks shity I'll love it, because it will be ours" he gave Jude a calming smile, Jude just looked at him with the most loving smile he had, shook his head and said " I love you, Gideon." zero leaned in to kiss him, a quick but passionate kiss and as they parted he whispered "I love you too stupid".  
-  
A few months later the house was finally ready. Zero haven't seen it yet and Jude was dying for him to see the result of his hard work. They were in the car on their way to the house. The ride was quiet, Jude drove, he was so happy and excited, Zero just sat next to him admiring the view of his amazing boyfriend.  
The minute the car stopped they both jumped out of the car. Only by standing outside if it you could see how beautiful the house was. Jude wanted to make that house a home, and that's exactly what he did. The front of the was beautiful but not too fancy, it had stairs leading to the front door surrounded by flowers and rocks, near the door there was a little porch with a small coffee table and two chairs. It really looked like a place a happy family lives in.  
They both had huge smiles on their faces, Jude took Zero's hand and led him to the front door "come on" they got to the door and Jude used his key to open the door. The door opened and reveled a beautiful big living room, it had a fire place and a big grey couch in front of a huge HD television. The whole living room was filled with pictures, of them, of zero at his games, stupid selfies they took and of course the shirt zero gave Jude when he became his agent.  
"Jude!" Zero walked further inside the house "this is amazing!" Jude had the biggest smile in the world all over his face he walked to stand next to zero and took Zero's hand in his "you've seen nothing yet".

Jude walked them through the whole house and zero could not be more proud of him, Jude did such an amazing job, he couldn't believe this is going to be there home, where they'll start their family. Zero wanted everyone to see how beautiful this house was, he wanted to show Jude how much he appreciates him for what he did. They went over all the rooms except for the bedroom, which obviously needed to be last (but not least…).  
The bedroom was amazing. It was big, it had a huge king sized bed in the middle and a television in front of it. Near the wall was a long dresser that had some pictures on it.  
Zero loved the bedroom and the house and he couldn't be more grateful. Zero turned to face Jude and placed his hands on Jude's hips, pulling him closer "you are amazing" Jude was touched by Zero's reaction and blushed a little "you really like it?" Zero gave Jude a loving smile " I love it" zero said and leaned to kiss Jude. It didn’t take long for their clothes to come off and for them dropping on the bed.  
-  
Later that night they were lying next to each other on their new bed, in their new bedroom, in their new home. Zero turned to the side to face Jude and cup his face "you did an amazing job, this is more than I could ever ask for" Jude blushed and put his hand over Zero's "it's nothing, you bought this house remember?" Zero giggled "maybe. But you made it a home"  
Jude didn't say anything, he just looked at zero and thought about how lucky he is "let's have a party" zero suddenly said out of nowhere "a party?" Jude said confused "yes a party, a house warming party. I want everyone to see your amazing work, you worked so hard on this house you deserve to show off a little bit."  
Jude wasn't sure what to answer "I don’t know…" zero got even more excited and rose to a sitting position "come on, it will be fun, we'll invite everyone, have some drinks, we can even ask Jelena to bring Miguel, we can have a fresh start" Jude loved the idea of having a fresh start, they spend so much time on trying to get to the top and they were left with no friends, maybe this party could be a good Idea after all "okay" zero seemed surprised by Jude's answer "okay?" he asked to make sure. Jude had a huge smile "let's have a party" zero smiled, jumped on top of Jude and kissed him.  
-  
The house was full of people. They invited tons of people whom some of them they don't even know. The whole team was there, everyone wore casual clothes. There were a few people in the pool. Jude insisted on making cool party drinks like jelly shots and some cocktails. Jude and zero were playing basketball with Miguel in the back yard near the pool, they got along pretty well, Jelena and Kyle were watching them. Miguel "won" the game, got excited and ran to tell Jelena followed by Jude and zero pretending to be disappointed "did you see that?! I crashed them!" Jelena smiled at him "good job buddy" she told him "kid's got talent" zero said as he reached Miguel and Jelena "if you keep playing like that you might end up paying with the team one day" Miguel smiled "already beat the captain, how hard can it be?" zero laughed and faced Jelena with Jude standig next to him "hi kid why don't you go you show aunt Kyle what you learned?" Jude said. Miguel took Kyle's hand and led her to the hoop. "that was pretty cool" Jelena smiled "I've never seen him that happy, he really likes you guys" zero laughed "can you blame him?" Jude hit him "we had nice thing going on here guys, don't ruin it" she responded "I don't take responsibility for his words" Jude pointed at zero and they all laughed.  
For the rest of the party everyone had fun. Jude and zero made friends with a lot of people they never even thought about talking to. At some point Derek and Asha came to talk to them "good regulations" Asha said when they got to them "this house is beautiful" they both smiled "thanks" Jude said "and thank you for coming we really appreciate it, I know we're not your favorite people" Derek didn't say a word and didn't really show any feeling on his face but Asha did seem to appreciate the gesture "forget about it, it's all in the past, besides I've done things I'm not proud of too so let's just say we're even, right Derek?" they all looked at Derek who was kind of shocked by the situation "sure, everyone deserve a second chance" he said with a small but honest smile "besides, you became much less of an asshole since Kinkade" they smiled and did kind of a high five that's also kind of a hand shake thing "same goes for you" they all laughed .  
Somehow, they talked everyone, even Jelena into getting into the pool after zero pushed Jude in, and obviously Jude had to push him as well. They all had fun and played with Miguel until it was getting dark and everyone headed home. Before she left Lionel came to talk to them "today was really fun you guys I'm really proud of both of you" she smiled at them "thank you" Jude answered, she kissed them both on the chick and left.  
After everyone left zero turned to face Jude "hey" he rested his hands on Jude's hips "I love you" Jude smiled wide at him and said "I love you too" before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i skiped on the smut, i'm not very good at writng smut and i didn't want to try it on my first fic.


End file.
